Micenaries
The Micenaries were a faction of hired blades, soldiers, mercenaries, and occasionally monsters joined together by King Raytheon Mice. Raytheon founded the order to help the Grand Elvish Army defeat the dwarves in the War of the North. High King Thermoyplae of the Land of the Elves was potential in Raytheon to control the western portion of Eesia, and decided to form an alliance with him. Raytheon was deemed King of the West, and the Micenaries became his official army. The Micenaries were instrumental in the enslavement of Dwarves and Lizardfolk, and for this reason the vast majority of them are humans. Few elves ever joined the rankings as their place was amongst the Grand Elvish Army. Many goliaths and orcs joined the faction for the opportunity to food and battle. The army was split into many sections, that patrolled and enforced the laws of the western lands. Among the most notable Micenaries are Beliow Sourmoon, Digius, Leonidas, Malculmus the Bloodletter, Helenium, Eido, and Mei. There are many other micenaries who played pivotal roles in the Desolate Age, but these few are known most well due to their involvement in the Adventures of the Seven. The Micenaries were typically outfitted with leather armor and bladed weapons, though higher ranking officers could use whatever weapons they saw fit. Since there were so many soldiers, it was hard to distinguish who was a member of the group. Upon joining, they would have to get a small black mouse tattoo somewhere on their body. During the Great Dwarvish Rebellion of the Desolate Age, a group of freed slaves attempted to overthrow both King Raytheon and High King Thermopylae. This group was known as the Black Rose Knights, and High King Thermopylae left Raytheon in charge of quelling the rebellion. The micenaries fought a ten year long war against the Black Rose Knights and their allies, but ultimately the Micenaries were able to win due to their stronger numbers and forces. When King Raytheon was murdered by the Black Rose, his son Raytheon II took over as leader of the Micenaries. He led the army to victory and ended the Great Dwarvish Rebellion. It was roughly one year later when the Warriors Seven returned from the Black Plane and sought to destroy the Micenaries. Raytheon II had in his possession a sinister magical ring called Axneir which his father had gifted him. The ring came from the far off lands of Bjesta, and allowed its users to control the minds of powerful beasts. With this ring he took control of the dragons Ugon and Ryu, and it was due to their aid that he destroyed the Dwarvish Rebellion. The dragons also laid waste to Brisingr, the green dragon. Their combined power was not enough to stop the Warriors Seven and their dragon Aubrey. The group defeated a large group of micenaries before battling Raytheon II and his dragons within the Scalp of the Grey. Raytheon II had been directly responsible for the death of Corvux's father, and so the elvish ranger beat Raytheon II to death. With no leader, the Micenaries quickly broke down to infighting. The allies of the Warriors Seven made quick work of the army turned chaotic faction and soon enough they were no more. With the death of Thermopylae came the end of the Desolate Age, and all of the high ranking Micenaries were banished to the Black Plane.